


Lean On Me (When You're Not Strong)

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge: Ronon-Thing-A-Thon, M/M, Missing Scene, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon's there for John.  (missing scenes from "Outcast.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean On Me (When You're Not Strong)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimberlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlite/gifts).



Teyla was the last one to join them in their quarters and Ronon looked at her gratefully. "Glad you're here.  
He's driving me crazy."

 

Rodney paused in his pacing. "Hey, at least I'm not eating."

 

"Is something wrong?" She put a hand on her belly and Ronon wondered if the gesture was truly universal, if all mothers-to-be did that when worried.

 

"John's dad died," Rodney said, both corners of his mouth turned down. "Last night, very sudden."

 

"He's taking some leave so he's off talking to Lorne and Colonel Carter." Ronon sighed. "I think we should go to Earth with him."

 

"That's the thing," Rodney said. "I can't! Keras, you know, from Planet Kid? He contacted us this morning; their shield is malfunctioning and...." He spread his hands in a helpless gesture. "They're sitting ducks without it. We've got to get it working before the Wraith stumble over them."

 

"Ronon, you must go with John then."

 

"Me? By myself" Ronon frowned at her. "Why can't you go?"

 

Before Teyla could answer, Rodney snorted. "Oh please. If John takes her home, everyone is going to wonder why he's suddenly showing up with a pregnant woman. They're going to assume she's his wife or girlfriend and...." He pinched his nose.

 

"Look, don't ever tell John I told you guys this, but back when...we were first here, I hacked his file." Ronon wasn't at all surprised by the revelation; he knew what had happened in those first days and knew that, for Rodney, knowledge was both power and a shield against fear.

 

"Anyway, he's from one of the wealthiest families in the US. You don't know how these people are; if he shows up with his obviously foreign, pregnant, girlfriend, there are going to be a lot of questions asked that he's not going to want to answer, or that will make him uncomfortable at the very least."

 

Ronon actually did know how people like that were and he had to admit that Rodney had a point. "I suck at the whole comfort thing," he  
said.

 

"Yeah well, he sucks at taking any comfort, so you're even."

 

"Rodney."

 

"What? We all know it's true." Rodney waved his hands around. "Frankly, I don't know what you see in any of us; we're all kind of screwed up when it comes to emotional things...stuff."

 

That got a smile out of Teyla. "You are a good deal more self-aware than most people give you credit for, Rodney."

 

"I doubt it, and anyway, we're talking about John here." He looked at Ronon, who nodded.

 

"I'll go." With anyone else, he'd have added "you're right," but he tried not to say that to Rodney too often. That didn't change the fact that Rodney was right; John wouldn't ask for help, but he still needed someone watching his back.

 

* * *

 

They were offered quarters at the SGC, but John refused and made reservations at a hotel. Either he didn't feel like being frugal or he figured Ronon would find out about the money soon enough, because the place was pretty nice. _Not as nice as Marl House back home, but still...._

 

"I don't really feel like going out to eat," John said, once Ronon had let himself into John's suite. John was slumped on the couch watching TV, something about football. He was still wearing his uniform and he looked tired and washed out; Ronon guessed that he wasn't really paying attention to what the guys on the screen were saying.

 

"But they gave you a credit card and ID, right? You don't have to stick around."

 

"Can we get food sent up?"

 

John gestured lazily toward the desk with the phone on it. "Yeah, there's a menu there."

 

A half hour later, they were finishing hamburgers and still watching guys talk about football. You couldn't be involved with John Sheppard and not learn a little bit about football, but Ronon found the game boring and watching people analyze it was even worse. Slipping back into his own room, he retrieved something and then re-joined John.

 

"This is boring."

 

"No it's not." But John's protest sounded rather rote and he settled for glaring at Ronon when Ronon grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

 

Reaching out, Ronon grabbed John's bicep and pulled him across the couch. Without giving John time to protest, he slid a hand up into John's hair and dragged him down for a kiss. John gave in and the moan in the back of his throat as Ronon kissed him hard sounded almost grateful.

 

The couch really wasn't big enough for both of them and after Ronon had stripped off John's pants and shorts, he gave up and pushed John to the floor. John rolled over onto his stomach easily, drawing his knees up under him as Ronon opened the bottle of lube.

 

Ronon didn't bother with anything more than minimal prep; the way that John shoved back hard against his fingers told him that he'd guessed right about what John needed. Slicking up his cock, he grabbed John's hips and pushed in hard. John keened and his fingers dug into the thick carpet, and Ronon just pulled back and slammed in, not giving John any time to adjust.

 

That John didn't want the time was pretty clear; he moved with Ronon's thrusts and started groaning once Ronon got the angle right. "Don't," Ronon growled, knowing that John would want more than this. "Don't come."

 

John slammed one hand on the floor hard, but he kept moving with Ronon and Ronon let himself go for the moment. Fucking John was like no sex Ronon had ever had before he came to Atlantis; it was all rough edges and hard rhythms and everything they did in the gym carried to extremes. With Teyla there was a precision and care that John called "tantric," and Rodney was all about clever, inventive sex, but John and Ronon just fucked like this: down and dirty and all too often on the floor.

 

John moaning underneath him brought him back into the moment and with a growl, he came, gripping John's hips hard enough to leave bruises.

 

"Ronon...God...Ronon, please...." And yeah, that never got old, John spread out under him begging. "C'mon...I _need_...."

 

"Roll over," Ronon said. John did and Ronon grinned; he looked wrecked and his dick was hard and leaking against his stomach.

 

Ronon pushed John's legs open and settled in between them. Reaching down, he pushed three fingers into John's ass, twisting them and watching as John shuddered and pressed down for more. "Yeah," John moaned. "Oh fuck yeah..._now_...."

 

Bending over, Ronon slid his mouth down over John's cock. He didn't bother with subtlety, sucking hard and then swallowing around the head when it hit the back of his throat. John arched and his hands moved down to tangle in Ronon's dreds. Ronon pined him down with one hand and kept working him over with the other and his mouth.

 

"More," John gasped, his voice harsh. "Harder...please, Ronon!"

 

Ronon pulled his hand out and then pushed back in with four fingers. John was tight around him, but Ronon knew he could take it, had watched one night in awe as John opened up for Teyla's whole hand. Ronon wasn't going for that here--not enough lube for one thing, not to mention the fact that his hands were a lot bigger than Teyla's--but he did want to push John as far as he could, wanted to give John release and a form of oblivion even if both were just temporary.

 

Moving his fingers in hard, he carefully scrapped the shaft of John's dick with his teeth. John went tense all over for a second and then, with a loud groan, came hard, clinging to Ronon's hair as Ronon swallowed.

 

"God," he murmured a moment later, as Ronon grabbed for his t-shirt and got them both cleaned up a little. "That was...."

 

"Bed," Ronon said. "C'mon."

 

John allowed Ronon to get him into bed and, once the lights were off, he murmured: "Thanks. I really needed that."

 

"I know," Ronon said, pulling him in close. "I've got you," he added. "Tomorrow too. You know that, right?"

 

"Yeah," John murmured. "Means a lot."

 

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Ronon-Thing-A-Thon fic written for [kimberlite.](http://kimberlite.livejournal.com/) Her prompt(s) were: "sex, please. ;) Sheppard/Ronon (as a pair or within OT4): connections/loyalty." I went ahead and went with the idea of the OT4 as I love them all together so very much. And this isn't exactly a tag for "Outcast";" it's more missing scenes. The title is from the Bill Withers' song "Lean On Me." Thank you to [](http://darkrosetiger.livejournal.com/profile)[**darkrosetiger**](http://darkrosetiger.livejournal.com/) for looking this one over for me.


End file.
